We Move On
by amartin0507
Summary: Ron betrayed them all and no one's sure why and now he's disappeared. "What happens now?" "We move on. Tomorrow's just another day" Draco answered. - My first FanFic!
1. Secret Meeting

**Chapter One: Secret Meeting**

Draco Malfoy paced in front of the fireplace in the library of Malfoy Manor he didn't like being there it brought back too many unwelcome memories, but, the Manor was the best place for this meeting no one would find them here. The library was mostly empty except for a few pieces of furniture and the bookcases which were mostly empty now he had moved most of the books to his new home he shared with his fiancé in muggle London. The the POP of someone apparating into the room broke the silence Draco turned to see who had arrived.

"Been waiting long" Harry Potter said as a greeting.

"No only about ten minutes. I could alter the wards here in my sleep."

"No trouble getting away then?"

"Surprisingly no. She was having a bad day anyway and took a sleeping draft not long after dinner."

Harry raised an eyebrow about to ask a question but Draco beat him to it.

"It's not what you think she's been doing really well with that lately hasn't had to take her potions in more than a week. She had a stressful day at work something about somebody not filing something properly and it's about that time in the month if you get my meaning" Draco rolled his eyes and added "I'm surprised you're the first here."

Harry nodded that yes he under stood. "I almost wasn't my wife is so bloody nosy I should have had Kreacher put sleeping draft in here pumpkin juice at dinner. I had to wait until she, Teddy and James were asleep before I could leave."

Harry started to say something else but he was interrupted by two more POP's two more of there group had arrived.

"Dean, Seamus. Only waiting on Kingsley now." Harry said and the others nodded.

As if on que the Minister of magic apparated into the room. "Good everyone's here. Let's get this meeting over with."

None of them wanted to be having this meeting but it was necessary they finally had all their pieces in place but catch the leak in the Auror department.

"Does he know that we are on to him?" Seamus asked

"We don't think so." Harry responded cautiously.

"We don't have room for error in this!" Kingsley shouted. Causing the four men to jump.  
"I know, I've kept him convinced that we think Draco is the leak I'm just hoping our story holds up. There are a few outside variables that we can't control" Harry said trying to remain calm.

"How have you managed to keep him convinced that you think it's Draco?" Kingsley asked.

"We made sure that he over heard some information at the pub a few weeks ago about a weekly meeting Blaise Zambini's home."

"Is there any truth to that?"

"Yes there is actually" Draco spoke up "A few of us meet there and hang out every Tuesday night. Don't give me that look Kingsley. It's just beer and poker and we're usually done around eleven. We've all been there at one time or another" referring to the other three men.

"Ok then. What did he do with this information?" Kingsley asked.

"He brought it me Seamus and I actually" Dean said. "We said that we would help him verify the information before bringing it to Harry. So, we staked out the house the following Tuesday and made sure that he saw Marcus Flint, Theo Nott and Draco enter the house. That was enough for him and took it to Harry the next morning"

"And how did you proceed after that?"

"Well he wanted to hull Draco in to interrogation as soon as he walked into the office that morning but I convinced him that we needed to catch him in the act of having a Death Eater meeting. He went on for almost an hour about how Hermione wasn't safe now and that we need to move her out of the house and that she would be safer with him." Harry explained.

At that last statement Draco's eyes darkened and his jaw stiffened. "How did you get him off it?" he asked.

"I told him that Hermione moving out suddenly would make you suspicious and reminded that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself" Harry answered.

"So, give me the plan details." Kingsley said sounding exhausted.

Harry took a deep breath before he started. "We will have an auror team stationed outside the house that will include Dean, Seamus, Neville, Cormac and myself. Draco will enter the house where he will meet Zabini, Flint, and Nott as well as two aurors. Those of us on the outside will follow into the house two minutes after Draco giving him time to position himself under my invisibility cloak and in a space out of the way."

"First question. What if he recognizes the two aurors?"

"Not a chance" Harry stated firmly. "I pulled in aurors from the American Ministry Neal Burke and Sean Spencer."

Kingsley nodded his approval. "Do you expect him to go quietly?"

"Honestly. No I don't. I don't expect full blown chaos, but, no I don't expect him to go quietly. We expect that once he enters the room and doesn't see Draco and he'll try to cause some kind of distraction to make it seem like we were the ones set up and turn it into an ambush." Harry said much too calmly for anyone's liking.

"I just don't get what his motive is." Seamus said plainly.

They all sat there a moment wondering the same thing that was the only real piece to the puzzle that they were missing. None of them wanted to believe that Ron Weasley hated Draco Malfoy that much that he would risk going to Azkaban for it.

Draco broke the silence with a groan and rubbing the heels of his hands over his tired eyes. "We'll as much as I would like to believe that it was all about me I don't really think it is honestly.

"I agree" Harry said "I think you and Hermione getting engaged was the what made him snap. Not that I don't want to know what triggered it but I'll worry about that later."

"Do you really expect him to confess once he's in custody?" Dean asked.

"I hope he does, but, if not that's what veritaserum is for" Harry responded dully.

"It seems like you have this in order I say we break up this little party and get home and get some sleep tomorrow will be a long day" Kingsley said.

The five men said said goodnight and once Draco was alone again he replaced the wards around the manor and apparated home.

It was quite when Draco apparated into his kitchen he sighed with relief that Hermione hadn't woken up and realized he was gone. He checked the glowing clock over the stove it was 12:30 now. He hung his jacket on its hook by the door and toes off his Converse so that they didn't squeak on the stairs. He cracked open the bedroom and slid into the room and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and throw his clothes in the hamper. As he slipped into bed Hermione stirred and she mumbled his name as she slept. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She snuggled up to him and he drifted off trying not to think about tomorrow.  
Harry thought he was safe when he apparated into his home he made his way to the kitchen he reached to turn on the lights but they came on before his hand reached the switch.

"What the bloody hell Ginny are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Harry shouted.

Ginny Potter glared at her husband from the other side of the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" she asked to calmly for Harry's liking.

Harry knew he had to give some of the truth growled in frustration at his wife.

"I had an auror meeting and yes I had reason's for not telling you about it." Harry said firmly. "You didn't need to know about it and you won't repeat to anyone that I had a meeting in the middle of the night. Got it Ginny."

Ginny could tell by his tone that it was serious and he needed her to trust him on this. She sighed and put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry I just work up and you weren't here. I got nervous."

"I'm sorry Gin but you know I can't always tell you about what goes on at work."

"I know."

"Come on let's go to bed."


	2. Plan In Motion

**Chapter Two: Plan in Motion**

When Draco awoke the next morning his nerves were completely on edge deciding that a shower would help relax him he headed to the bathroom. He was greeted by the sight of his fiancé stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She hadn't noticed him yet so he made a little cough to make himself known.

"What" she asked noticing the smirk on his face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that if I had woken up five minutes sooner I could have joined you" he said innocently.

"Well... Not that I wouldn't have thoroughly enjoyed that, but, it's Tuesday and we both have meetings this morning and we're already running late"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her and then noticed the clock it was 7:15.

"CRAP Hermione! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? The auror staff meeting is at eight!"

"I'm sorry you just looked so tired I didn't want to wake you. I was going to owl Harry for you when I got out and tell him you would be late."

He already had the shower started and had soap in his hair be before she finished. He stuck his head out the shower door and sighed "I'm sorry and you're right I am tired. I love you."

"I love you too. You know I'm always right I don't know why you question it" she laughed at him.

He flicked a wet hand at her getting her bare back with a few drops of water and she shrieked and he laughed closing the shower door quickly before she could retaliate.

* * *

Somehow Draco managed to walk through the doors with the auror department at 7:50. His meeting started in ten minutes and he had a few files and memos to collect from his office. Harry was talking to their secretary Emily that they shared as Head Auror and Deputy Head Auror, Draco didn't want to interrupt and just gave them a nod and went to his office across from Harry's.

At eight o'clock Draco was seated in the conference room in usual seat to Harry's right and the last of the auror teams were getting settled into their seats. Seamus, Dean and Neville were the last to walk in and took seats in the back. Harry looked up as the door closed and noticed that Ron was missing from the meeting.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked looking at Neville. Neville shrugged and Harry looked annoyed. "Well I'm not waiting on him. Let's get started."

Harry started with a few general announcements; the Magical Maintenance department would be doing some work on the floor in the next week, Rita Skeeter's press badge to the Ministry press conferences' had been revoked again, and finally the Ministry's Winter Ball all the men groaned and women giggled. Ron walked in at that moment and Draco looked up when he heard the door close.

"Nice of you to finally join us this morning Weasley" Draco drawled.

Harry took notice of Ron at that moment as did the rest of the room Ron's face went red and glared at Draco. Harry proceeded with the meeting as if nothing had happened. Draco made some notes on the cases and the passed out assignments for the week to the teams. The room started to empty out and Draco and Harry gathered their papers and were making their way to Harry's office.

"Harry" Ron yelled down the hall way. Harry nodded to Draco and open the office door to take his seat.

"What Ron?" Harry said annoyed.

"I just wanted to explain why I was late" Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"You know Ron I really don't care why you're late and quite honestly I'm getting tired of your excuses"

"Whatever." He lowered his voice to a whisper "Why's Malfoy in your office now? You haven't changed the plan for tonight have you?"

"Ron, Draco and I have a meeting with Kingsley every week after or staff meeting in my office. If you actually paid attention you would know this."

"Sorry, I forgot. I better go find Neville" Ron said and turned to go back to the office he and Neville shared.

Harry walked into his office and slammed the door.

"Bad morning" Harry jumped at the voice and saw that Kingsley was already seated in his office.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here already" Harry put a silencing charm on the room and a locking charm on the door.

"It's all right. I think we are all a little on edge today." Kingsley said eyeing Draco who was staring out the window.

Harry noticed his second in commands uneasiness "You look nervous."

"Well, how would you look if were going into a mission knowing you are the bait" Draco replied tonelessly.

"We still have time to call it off if you're not sure."

"No, I just want to get this over with" Draco paused before he continued "Hermione knows something's up" he admitted.

Harry and Kingsley both sighed and Harry said "If it makes you feel any better Ginny caught me coming in last night"

Kingsley laughed "I'm surprised you're still standing."

"You're not the only one" Harry noticed that Draco was still uneasy. "What is it Draco? Something else is bothering you."

Draco groaned he knew he was being ridiculous and finally shouted "I've been over everything and I can't find a bloody reason!"

"A reason for what?" Harry asked shocked at the outburst.

"Why he's doing this. What if all this really is just about how much he hates me? You know he was right pissed when you made me Deputy almost as pissed as when he found out about Hermione and I."

"Look you earned your place here and you know it. He's the one who made the choice to galavant around the country for a year and a half instead of starting auror training when the rest of us did and he made the choice to leave Hermione the way he did. He has no right to give his opinion about your relationship."

"I know. I'm just worried about her. I'm afraid he'll do something stupider than usual tonight"

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that he doesn't have the chance to."

* * *

They were positioned out side Blaise Zambini's house waiting for Draco to arrive and Ron was getting restless.

"Will you bloody be still, might as well let the whole damn neighborhood know we're here" Harry said in a harsh whisper. Ron grunted. Two minutes later they saw Draco walking up to the house.

"Ok here we go. Once the door closes behind him we wait two minutes and go in" Harry said to the five aurors. "Everyone knows there positions right?" They all nodded in agreement. Ron thought to himself _two minutes my arse_.

Draco stood at the front door to his friends house and took a deep breath before he knocked. Blaise opened the door and Draco quickly went inside and to the living room where Marcus, Theo and the two American aurors were waiting. He nodded a greeting to the aurors "All right we've got a minute and a half now" making his way across the room to get into position. Looking at his three friends he said "If you have to draw your wands you are to use shield charms only do you understand." The three nodded and took their seats. Draco pulled Harry's invisibility cloak out of the inside of his jacket and threw it over him self just in time for Ron to burst in to the room.

Ron hadn't waited the two minutes before taking off for the door. He beat the others inside and ran to the living room and saw a flicker of movement in the corner but nothing was there and then realized that Malfoy was not amongst the group and suddenly realized what was happening. He heard Harry approaching behind him and screamed "I WILL NOT GO TO AZKABAN HARRY!"

Before the others could react to Ron's statement. Ron shot a curse in the direction of the flicker of mover he had seen when he first entered the room that he now knew had to be Malfoy under Harry's invisibility cloak. He also managed to release a couple Decoy Detonators creating complete chaos as the aurors moved in on him.

This is exactly what Harry didn't want to happen. Harry felt frozen in place as Ron shot a curse in what Harry assumed was Draco's direction. He felt himself unfreeze as he saw Ron drop the Decoy detonators to the floor.

"RON NO!" Harry screamed knowing that Ron didn't realize that they weren't George's regular detonators they were new more powerful ones the were ten times more explosive than the regular ones.

The explosion knocked Harry to the floor. Harry held his breath as the dust settled and he started to get up. He looked around Ron was gone. Harry kicked a broken chair next to him. "Is everyone all right?" he called and one by one his aurors started sounding off. Harry realized Draco hadn't said anything when he heard him groan behind him. Harry relieved that he wasn't dead started to bark orders.

"Seamus - Cormac! Sweep the perimeter of see if you can find him! Neville take Spencer and escort those three to St. Mungos to get checked out. Dean go to Draco's and collect Hermione and meet us at St. Mungos." He saw the three Slytherins disgruntled expressions "Sorry it's protocol no exceptions. Burke help me with Draco."

Harry crouched down next to Draco and helped him sit up Draco winced and cradled his arm to his chest. "You're shoulder is bleeding" Harry said.

"No shit" Draco groaned.

"Well at least Ron has bad aim and just got your shoulder"

"Actually, if I hadn't moved when I did I would have gotten it square in the chest. At least I was prepared for the pain."

"What was that curse any way? I've never seen anything like it" Burke asked.

"Sectumsempra and unfortunately I have felt the brunt of it before" Draco answered. "And trust me this isn't nearly as bad as the last time."

Harry's face flushed remembering. Burke looked at Harry "It's a long story" he said before Burke could as any questions. Burke nodded.

"Do you think you can handle apparating?" Harry asked Draco. Draco nodded yes and the two men helped him stand and Harry apparated them to St. Mungos.


	3. Explainations

**Chapter Three: Explanations**

Draco sat still on the hospital bed as the healer worked on his shoulder.

"This is going to sting" the healer said apologetically and dripped some Dittany on to the wound. Draco hissed at the pain. "Sorry, but it has to be done." Draco nodded and took a deep breath.

The curtain around the bed was yanked back and Draco looked up and saw Hermione. The look on her face was a mixture of relief and anger. She opened her mouth to speak but Draco cut her off. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you" he said softly.

Tears streamed down her face she wrapped her arms around him watching not to touch his injured shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again" she whispered.

"I'll try not to" he said and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione let go of him and stepped back so the healer could finish. The gash in his shoulder was bandaged and his arm was put in a sling to keep him from moving it.

"OK that should do it. You'll need a few days rest at home. The gash should be healed by the end of the week but you'll have to keep the sling on for at least a couple weeks" the healer explained. Draco started to protest but got a look from Hermione that stopped him and he let the healer continue. "We're sending you home with some Dittany and bandages. Be sure to change the bandage at least once a day and try to keep it from getting wet when you shower."

Hermione nodded that she understood the instructions and she asked "What about the pain?"

"I've numbed his shoulder for now and the charm should last until the morning. Regular pain potion should do just fine for him after that." the healer answered. "I realized that this is your wand arm Mr. Malfoy you should be able to do basic spells and charms by the weekend, but, I'm afraid I won't be able to clear you for Auror duties for several weeks."

Draco grumbled "Fine".

"All right then here are your discharge papers and you can go home and remember rest."

Harry was waiting for them in the when they came out of the emergency room.

"All patched up then" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out for a few days but I'll be all right. Anybody else hurt?" Draco asked.

"Just a few cuts and bruises" Harry answered. "Look I know you want to get home to rest, but, Kingsley wants a debriefing with _everyone_. Now."

"_Everyone?_" Draco asked eyeing Hermione.

Harry nodded. "I sent Dean and Seamus to collect the others they'll meet us at the Ministry."

Draco sighed. "Might as well get it over with."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked her patience was wearing thin. "I want an explanation as to why my fiancé was nearly killed."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "First of all he was doing his job, second he wasn't nearly killed and third you'll be getting and explanation soon enough"

* * *

The looks on the faces of the Weasley family and Hermione ranged from total denial to complete and utter fury. The room was silent for a few moments after Harry finished telling about what had been going on in the office the last few months. Ginny finally broke the silence.

"That two-faced git better hope that I don't get my hands on him because he'll wish that he'd went to Azkaban when I'm through with him. I mean how could he?"

Harry knew that his wife's threat wasn't an empty one, but he knew it was no use to try and calm her down that would only make it worse. Ginny's rant lasted a good five minutes before he finally stopped her mid sentence.

"Ginny enough" Harry said calmly and that's when she broke and sobbed into her husbands chest. Harry looked at Hermione who had silent tears running down her face and Harry knew how she felt... betrayed.

"Do you know what made him do it?" Arthur asked. Harry looked at Draco to answer he had poured over the files more than he had. Draco cleared his throat.

"No" Draco said simply.

"What do you mean, no?" George asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"We've had had a theory but it's so petty none of us wanted to believe it" Harry answered because he could tell that Draco didn't want to.

"Well, what was this theory?" George asked but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Harry gulped and looked at Draco. Draco sighed and looked down at Hermione. Neither answered him the silence said it for them.

"You really think he hated Draco that much that he would risk Azkaban?" Ginny asked her tears had finally stopped.

"As ridiculous as is seems we can't come up with any other reason" Harry said.

Harry and Draco answered a few more questions for the Weasley's and they all started to go home to get some sleep. Harry had informed them that Aurors would be at each of their homes in the morning to adjust their wards to keep Ron from entering and to alert the Auror office if he were to try. Finally Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione stood alone in the conference room. "What happens now?" Ginny asked.

"We move on. Tomorrow's just another day Gin" Draco answered her.

* * *

"You've been quiet, do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked Hermione.

She shook her head. "It's just a lot to take in."

Draco kissed her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. She pulled herself together with a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm taking the rest of the week off to stay home with you" Hermione started then she reached her had into the pocket of Draco pajama pants and took his wand.

"Hey!"

"The healer said not until the weekend so until Saturday it's mine."

"Fine"

"As far as next week goes... I floo called your mother while you were showering-"

"Why did you have to call my mother for!"

"Because she needed to know that you were going to be ok and she'll be here in the morning."

"Great that's just what I need is for both of you to be fussing over me" he grumbled.

"You'll live."

Hermione pulled the blankets down on the bed it took a few minutes for Draco to find a comfortable position with his arm in the sling. He finally settled on being half propped up with his injured arm resting on an extra pillow and to get Hermione to curl up to his other side so he would wrap his uninjured arm around her. It had been a long day and now he just wanted to hold her and keep her safe.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence between them Hermione spoke. "So? We move on and tomorrow in another day?"

"Yes" he said quietly.


	4. Details

**Thanks for the feedback and the follows!**

**And I forgot to put that I own nothing Harry Potter related!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Details**

When Draco woke up he could tell that he was stiff before he even tried to move he could smell coffee and bacon and knew Hermione was already up. He wanted to fall back to sleep, but, he was hungry and he could feel the numbing charm wearing off. Once he was freed from the tangle of sheets on the bed he walked to the closet to get a T-Shirt before he went downstairs. He winced and gave a small yelp as he removed his arm from the sling and he thought about how he was going to manage being primarily left handed instead of right for the next few weeks.

Hermione was standing in the kitchen making breakfast Narcissa was already there she sat in one of the chairs at the island with a cup of tea and english muffin.

"I don't really understand what happened Hermione" Narcissa said.

"Honestly I don't really either. I was just relieved that Draco was all right I didn't really hear much of the details."

There was a thud from the floor above and both women looked up.

"He must be up" Hermione said removing the last of the bacon from the pan. "I better go see if he needs help"

Hermione found Draco in the bedroom struggling to get a shirt on he was getting frustrated and growled. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

Draco heard her laugh from behind him and without turning around said "It's not funny."

"Yes it is. Now stop before you hurt yourself and let me help you."

Hermione took the shirt from his hands and leaned in and placed a kiss on his injured shoulder. Draco pulled her closer with his good arm and started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Hermione giggled and pushed him gently away.

"Before you get to excited you should probably know that your mother is downstairs" she smiled.

He groaned and she laughed again.

"Ok lets get you a shirt."

Hermione finally found a T-shirt that was to big for him and helped him maneuver into it. He made a face at it he liked for his shirts to be fitted. "I don't like" he grumbled.

"Well too bad. If you feel up to it well go out later and pick you up some shirts that aren't as big."

Draco nodded and they made their way down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Morning mother" Draco said as he sat next to her at the island.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm stiff and this sling is uncomfortable, but I'll manage" he said.

Hermione sat a plate of in front of him with bacon and an english muffin on it. He picked up a piece of bacon and began to eat he was starved he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. Hermione put a glass of water and a vile of pain potion next to him he took it and drained the water to get the taste out of mouth. He grabbed a coffee mug and started to reach for the coffee but his mother smacked his hand away.

"Hey" he yelled.

"That will only keep you awake and you need to rest" she said simply. "So, can you please explain what exactly happened to lead to nearly being killed last night?"

Draco rolled his eyes "I wasn't nearly killed mother" he said even though that wasn't entirely true. He looked at his mother and his fiancé and knew he was going to have to give more details than what Harry gave last night. "Ok, fine."

"Harry and I suspected that there was a leak in the department about six months ago."

"What made you suspect anything?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well at first it was little things like paper work missing we just got a new group of probationary aurors and a couple new secretaries so we dismissed it as a clerical error due to the new staff members. Then there were false tips on cases that would send us in the wrong direction." Draco took a breath and continued. "At this point we were still blaming it on the inexperienced aurors, but, that changed the night we went to apprehend Rowle. He knew we we're coming and tried to make it an ambush."

"I remember that." Hermione said. "Neville got a concussion and Dean broke an arm."

Draco nodded. "After that was when we realized that it was more than just inexperienced new aurors. There were only six people who had information on that mission Dean, Seamus, Neville, Weasley, Harry and myself. That's when Weasley started to point the finger at me. Things like that went on for month before Harry finally came to with all the '_evidence_' that Weasley had been bringing him against me."

"What kind of evidence?" Narcissa asked.

"Most of if was fabricated reports that I had been seen meeting with Yaxley or Goyle things like that, but, what finally convinced Harry that the reports were false was the pictures" Draco said with a smile.

"What pictures?" both women asked.

"Weasley had brought him pictures of Blaise and I at a pub and told Harry that they had been taken the night before. That's when Harry knew he was lying because the night before had been when we went out with him and Ginny to that new place in Diagon Alley. The pictures were from a few weeks before when we had went out with Blaise and Pansy the pictures must have been taken while you two were in the loo."

Hermione remember both nights out and could believe that Ron could do that. "What did you do?"

"We brought in Dean and Seamus had them go back and check who filed the false reports and they were all done by probationary aurors who confirmed that Weasley provided the information report and had them file it. We decided to continue as if I was the one suspected and pretty much went about business as usual until we had enough to get him."

"So, what went wrong last night?" Hermione asked.

"Well for starters, I was supposed to get two minutes after I entered Blaise's place before they entered... Weasley didn't wait two minutes. He knew what was happening as soon as he entered the room. Sent the curse in my direction and let of some of the new Decoy Detonators that George had been working on for us and you know the rest from there."

"And you don't know what provoked him?" Hermione asked.

"We can't find anything that makes sense other than how much he hates me." Draco sighed "Can we be done talking about this I want to put it behind us for now."

Hermione nodded. "Do want to go back to bed?"

"No, I think I'll go get comfortable on the couch I have a few episodes of Top Gear recorded that I'd like to watch."

Hermione and Narcissa both rolled there eyes at him they didn't understand the appeal of the car show or the antics that the host got up to but Draco loved it. "Ok I'll go get you some pillows and a blanket" Draco smiled and made his way to the living room.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch watching the replay of the Liverpool and Arsenal match the night before when Harry showed up.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm all right. Any news?" Draco said looking away from the telly.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She went out with my mother to pick a few things up they shouldn't be back for another hour."

Harry nodded. "Well we've got the wards up at all the Weasley's houses and Dean and Seamus searched his flat... they didn't find anything there he must have been prepared to run if he needed to."

"What do we do now?" Draco asked.

"Well, _we_are not doing anything" Harry said. Draco looked at him confused. "I've assigned the case permanently to Dean and Seamus and they have been instructed to report directly to Kingsley with any information in regards to the case. I figured we we're both to personally involved to be in charge of the case."

"You're probably right. I had to re-hash everything with Hermione and my mother this morning."

"I had to do the same with Ginny and George."

Harry decided to change the subject he didn't want to talk about all this anymore. "So, the wedding is getting close. Whens the stag night?"

Draco smiled. "Next, Saturday. I won't be out of this by then" gesturing to the sling "but hopefully I'll be out of it before the wedding."

"Yeah, that would make for a disappointing wedding night I would imagine" Harry laughed.

"If you think that having my arm in a sling would stop me from enjoying my wedding night then you under estimate me Harry Potter." Draco thew a pillow at him.

They were both still laughing and when Hermione and Narcissa came in. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

Hermione just shook her head at the pair.

"Well I better get going. Ginny will be wondering where I am. Let me know if you guys need anything and I don't want to see you in the office Draco until next week?"

Draco was going to protest, but Hermione gave him look and instead he just nodded.

Once Harry and his mother were gone Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap with his good arm and kissed her he pulled away and said "If I have to be cooped up in the house until Monday I hope you plan on keeping me entertained Granger."


	5. Long Weekend

**Ok here is my next chapter. I think it's my longest so far. Hope you like. I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Five: Long Weekend**

Moving on from the incident with Ron had turned out to be a lot less difficult than Hermione had thought it would be. Daily life had been busy enough in the last four months that she didn't have to try too hard. Busy actually wasn't even the right word for chaotic probably would have been better. The months had been a never ending stream of events starting with her and Draco's wedding. With their weekdays filled with work and meetings, their weeknights and weekends with charity events, birthday parties and nights out with friends. Hermione was ecstatic that they had absolutely no plans this weekend. When Hermione had noticed this rare occurrence she and Draco decided to make it a long weekend and were both taking Monday off as well. Three days... she had three days to curl up next to her husband and do absolutely nothing.

Hermione had been running around her office like a mad woman in effort to get home as soon as possible. She glanced at the clock if was 4:00 she could be out of here in twenty minutes if she could get some one to run these files down to Draco's office for her. She didn't want to ask her secretary Alice to do it because she always tried to flirt with Draco and it annoyed her to no end. She tapped her foot as she thought about who she pawn the task off on and saw Harry passing her office door. _Perfect_she thought.

"Harry!" she yelled out the door.

Harry jerked to a stop and turned back to her door. "Hey Hermione."

"Is Draco still in his office?"

"Yes."

"Great! Could you drop these off to him for me. He forgot to sign them." she said handing Harry the files.

Harry scrunched his face it was unusual for Draco to forget something like that. "Sure. No problem."

"Thanks Harry."

"So. You and Draco are cutting yourselves off from civilization this weekend I here."

"Yes, it's going to be wonderful."

"Well, don't have too much fun." Harry hugged his friend "Have a good weekend you guys deserve it."

"Thanks. See you Tuesday Harry."

* * *

Draco hurried about his office trying to get out of his office for the weekend. As he rushed about he thought about what was at risk for him if he didn't beat Hermione home. He laughed as he remembered their conversation as they got ready for work this morning...

_"Can you help me with this?" she asked holding a necklace out to him. He nodded and took the necklace from her. As fastened the clasp he place a kiss on the back of her neck. _

_She sighed. "Come on now stop. We need to get to work and the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."_

_"Oh please. You'll still be working at five o'clock and I'll have to drag you away from your desk." He placed another kiss on her neck and she pulled away. _

_"Just so you know I plan on getting out of that office as soon as possible today. I don't need you distracting me. I might even be done before you today." Giving him and peck on the cheek._

_"You really think you can be done with work and home before me today, huh?" he said smirking at her._

_"I don't see why I can't."_

_"Fine then Mrs. Malfoy how about we make a little bet. Whoever get's home first wins. If I win you don't read anything all weekend" he laughed as he watched her eyes widen at the thought of not reading anything for three whole days. _

_"Fine. What if I win?"_

_"If you win. I can't watch any Top Gear or any football matches this weekend. Deal."_

_"Deal"_

Draco threw the files in the basket on his desk for Emily to pick up later. He looked at his watch it was 4:10 he was so going to win. He stood up and picked up his briefcase as Harry walked in his office and dropped the stack of files from Hermione on his desk.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"Apparently you for got to sign them all."

Draco groaned. He opened the top file and frowned and sure enough he had forgotten to sign that one. If all they need was his signature it wouldn't take that long. He moved that one to the side and started on the next one. He looked at the file and his signature was there plain as day he raised an eyebrow and opened the next one. He looked up Harry was still standing in his office.

"Why are you bring these to me anyway? Why didn't Alice just bring them down?" His signature was on this one too what was with her.

"Oh, Alice didn't send those down. Hermione did." Harry looked confused as Draco's eyes widened.

"Is she still here? How long ago did she give you these?!" Draco jumped up grabbed his brief case and started for the door.

"About ten minutes ago she was getting ready to leave"

"That bloody little cheater!" Draco checked his watch it was now 4:20 he ran out of the office.

Harry followed him out still confused "Have a good weekend!"

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea" Harry said laughing "but I have a feeling that Hermione is going to be in trouble when he gets home."

* * *

Hermione dusted her self off as she stepped out of the floo pleased with her little trick to beat him home even though she was sure she wouldn't get away with it. She dropped her work things on the desk and she heard the floo go off again behind her she turned and saw Draco.

"So, you actually managed to beat me home" he said as he put his briefcase down and took off his suit jacket.

"I told you I could do it" she smirked at him.

He pulled her to him and placed a row in kisses down her neck. "I would have never thought it possible" he said in between kisses. "I guess you win."

"I guess I do" she couldn't believe she was getting away with it.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her "Too bad you're a little cheater."

Her eyes widened and she tried to get away but he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Not a chance! You cheated!" He dropped her on their bed. "I think you should be punished" He laughed.

He laid down next to her and pulled her on top of him and began kissing her neck again.

She moaned "I hardly see this as a punishment Draco."

"I know, but, I've been waiting for this all day. I'll figure out a a proper punishment later."

* * *

Draco woke up it was still dark outside he looked at the clock by the bed it was three in the morning. His stomach grumbled they had never made it out of the bedroom last night to eat dinner and he was starving. He untangled himself and went to the closet for pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He kissed his little cheater on the cheek before he went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

He put an english muffin in the toaster and took the Nutella out of the cupboard. Hermione had him addicted to the stuff. He smeared some on the english muffin and licked the remaining off the knife. He smiled as he remembered the first time he kissed Hermione.

_He was six months into the Auror program and they finally had a weekend off from training. Harry had invited him to the lake for the weekend with some of the other Auror's and their friends. The first night at the cabin he woke up for a late night snack and was surprised the find Hermione in the kitchen. No big deal he thought. He had spent plenty of time with her over the past few months. Since neither of them were dating anyone they seemed to get stuck together whenever they all went out. He walked up the island and sat down on one of the bar stools she was spreading something brown on a piece of toast._

_"What is that?" He asked causing her to jump and dropped the knife to the floor. "Sorry" he mumbled as she bent down to pick on the knife._

_"It's ok" she said as she stepped back from the counter to put the knife in the sink. Now that she had stepped back he could see properly what she was wearing, a grey and white striped tank with pink trim and matching knickers. His dick twitched. He couldn't help it he had started to like her a while ago, but, couldn't bring himself to actually ask her out. He settled for just flirting with her when ever they were out with friends and to his surprised she flirted back. _

_"So, what is that stuff?" _

_"Oh, it's Nutella." _

_"And what is it exactly."_

_"It's kind of like chocolate peanut butter." She held some out to him on her finger. "Here try it."_

_He couldn't believe it! Hermione Granger who complained when he stole chips from her plate was holding out her finger for him to lick. He decided to go for it, and slowly sucked the brown goo from her finger. He was surprised that it was actually good. He looked back up at her he face was red._

_"That's actually not bad" he hopped off his stool started to make a piece of toast for himself. _

_"I thought you might like it"_

_They last next to each other eating their toast and Draco noticed that she had some of the Nutella on the corner of her mouth. She started to wipe it away with her napkin but he stopped her. Before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed it off. She looked at him with wide eyes._

_"What?" _

_"You kissed me"_

_"I know"_

_"Why"_

_"This stuff is good I didn't want it to go to waste"_

_She rolled her eyes at him and began to clean up their dishes._

_He took a deep breath. "Hermione?"_

_"What Draco?" she turned back to him._

_He leaned in and whispered "I'm going to kiss you again."_

* * *

Hermione walked into the living room with two cups of coffee and handed one to Draco. She sat down next to him and pulled out the news paper. He had the sports channel on waiting for the football match to start.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked back without looking away from the telly.

"I won and you lost" she opened the paper.

He set his coffee cup on the table and reached over and took the paper from her. "I believe you cheated." He tossed the paper to floor. He trapped both her wrists in one of his and began to tickle her.

"STOP" she squealed.

"Not until you admit that you cheated" he laughed.

She couldn't take much more. "Ok fine! I cheated! I'm a big bloody cheater! Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Very." He let her go and gave her a kissed her on the cheek. "So do you actually want to do anything today or are we just going to lay around all day?"

"I'm actually quite content with just laying around" she snuggled up to him. "Is that all right with you?"

"That sounds perfect." He said as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over them. That's how they pretty much stayed all day.

* * *

Sunday they managed venture out of the house and go to the grocery store. Hermione said that it would probably be the most productive thing the did all weekend. Draco disagreed he thought all their shagging they had done so far was quite productive. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he tried to sound offended. "It's not like we're only shagging for fun now we actually are trying to accomplish something." The day after they returned from their honeymoon his mother and her's started asking about grandchildren. They had told them that they wanted to wait at least a year before they began trying much to their mothers disappointment. However, after and keeping Teddy and James one afternoon for Harry and Ginny they changed their minds, but, they were keeping it a secret.

"I know but you don't have to say it like that" she laughed.

"Well? How would you say it?"

"I don't know" she giggled as she straddled his lap.

She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her closer and began undoing the buttons on her cardigan and whispered "do you fancy being _productive_ right now?"


	6. Harry's Weekend

**Ok sorry about the delay. So this chapter is about how Harry's weekend went. Hope you like it! I'm going to be working on chapter 7 today too so I should have it done sometime today if not tomorrow morning. THANKS!**

**Chapter Six: Harry's Weekend**

It was nine o'clock on Saturday morning and Harry was still in bed. He heard the bedroom door creak open and little feet run across the room. The weight shifted on the bed and Harry cracked an eye open.

"Daddy. Mummy said that it's time to get up now." James said as he poked his father in the forehead.

"Ok James. Stop poking me."

"But you're not moving"

Harry sat up and stretched "I'm up, happy now." James nodded and handed him his glasses. "Thank you James."

"Welcome, Daddy."

"DAD! Hurry up or I'm going to be late for my match." Teddy yelled as he ran past the room in his football uniform already.

"OK I'm coming." Harry got up and dressed quickly and went with James to the kitchen. Ginny handed him a travel mug of coffee and helped James into his jacket. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me sleep in a little."

"No problem" she smiled at him. "Ok is everyone ready?"

"Yes"

"Teddy isn't ready yet" James said.

"I am too!" Teddy answered looking down at himself checking.

"No you're not. You're hair's still blue." James said matter-of-factly as he walked out the door to the car.

"ARRRGGG" Teddy squeezed is eyes shut and changed his hair to match his dad's like he wore it for football. "Ok now I'm ready" and followed James out.

"What are we doing after my match?" Teddy asked from the back seat.

"You and James are spending the afternoon with Uncle George at his shop while Mum and I go look for a new car."

* * *

"Ok, George. We'll be back by dinner time. Remember you are not to let the boys test your new products!"

"Gin, I do not have a death wish. I won't even let them in the testing room. OK"

"You better not. All right boys be good for Uncle George and Daddy and I will see you later.

"Bye Mummy" Teddy and James said together and Harry and Ginny left.

Teddy turned to George. "Are you really not going to let us test the new stuff?"

"Of course I'm going to as long as you remember the one rule."

"We don't tell Mummy" James said smiling.

"Exactly."

* * *

Four hours later Harry and Ginny returned to Georges flat. George could tell by looking at Harry that car shopping had not gone well.

"That bad?" George asked.

"You have no idea. That bloody woman has no clue what she wants." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm half tempted to just go pick something by myself and let her deal with it."

"I suggest that as a last resort."

"What should be a last resort?" Ginny asked coming out of the kitchen with James.

"Nothing sis. Just talking about a new product I'm having trouble with."

Ginny nodded even though she didn't believe him. "Thanks for keeping the boys George."

"Not a problem always a pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner."

* * *

The only way to describe Sunday dinner at the Burrow was loud. With fourteen people in the house it was also quite crowded. The all gathered around the table eating and talking. The conversation was disrupted by the noise suddenly coming from Harry's pocket - _I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT_- the mobile in Harry's pocket blared. Ginny smacked him in the arm.

"Harry James Potter you were supposed to make it not do that anymore!" she scolded her husband.

"I'm sorry. I thought I did." Harry explained as he dug the mobile out. He checked the display and his eyebrows furrowed. "I need to take this... excuse me" He said as he walked out side.

Very few people had Harry's number and this person in particular was only supposed to call if it was an emergency.

"What's happened?"

_"Well hello to you too."_

"We have an agreement to only call for an emergency"

_"I know. It's not and emergency, but, it's important."_

"Well what is it?"

_"Something came across my desk today that I think you need to see."_

"Well I can't get away tonight, how about tomorrow?"

_"That's fine. The park by the swings at ten o'clock work for you?"_

Harry didn't have to ask which park he knew. "Yeah that works."

_"Good. See you then"_

Harry snapped the mobile shut and walked back inside. The Weasley's all starred at him.

"What was that about?" George asked.

"Oh it was nothing. Just Dean. Said he's going to be a little late coming in tomorrow." Harry lied, but, by the nods he received at his explanation for stepping out they believed him except for Ginny who was giving him a look that said we'll talk about it later. He sighed and took his seat,

Once they were home and the kids in bed Ginny started her interrogation. "So, who was the call really from?"

Harry kept his face neutral he knew it was unwise to lie to his wife, but, sometimes it was necessary. "Why would I lie about who it was?" he asked back.

"Well, if it was just Dean I don't see why you had to take it outside."

"I took the call outside Gin for two reasons. One it's incredibly loud at that dinner table and I wouldn't have been able to hear. The second being that I had no clue why he was calling and if was about a case it's not exactly something I can share at the dinner table."

"By _case _you mean Ron right?"

"Look Ginny I know that this has been frustrating to not know anything, but, there's nothing I can do about that. Kingsley has made it very clear that information about the case is not be be relayed to everyone."

"I know" she sighed. "As angry as I am with him I wish we at least knew he was ok."

"So do I Gin."

* * *

Monday at ten o'clock Harry was walking across the park to the swings and saw the tall man standing here in a grey suit with a couple files in his hands. The man saw Harry approaching and smirked.

"Well Officer Dursley... I see you're out of uniform." Harry said as his greeting.

"Hey, it's Detective Dursley now, thank you very much." Dudley grinned.

"Well congratulations. Since we're comparing titles you should know it's Head Auror Potter now."

"Not surprised"

"Enough chit chat. What's this that I need to see?"

Dudley handed him one the files he was holding. "These surveillance photos came in yesterday and I thought that you should see them."

Harry opened the file and immediately let out a sting of profanities ending with "DAMMIT RON!"

"I thought that's who it was." Dudley ran a hand over his face.

"Who is this other man in the picture?"

"That's Brantley Foster. He's an art thief mostly. We suspect him in at least two dozen different thefts in the last four years, but, we can't actually tie him to anything. We followed a lead that Foster was meeting his fence-"

"Fence?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, it's the person who sells the stolen items."

"And you think Ron's this fence?"

"Not sure. After I talked to you I went back through a few old cases that I remembered being odd and I found these." He handed Harry the other file.

"These are dark magic items. I recognize the necklace."

"That necklace is a piece of work. Guy who stole it has been in a coma for almost a year."

"Where's the necklace now?"

"Locked in a protective case back at evidence lockup." Dudley kicked at the ground. "Look I'm showing you this because I don't want any of my people hurt. If he's seen he's to be bought in for questioning. Do I have to mark him armed and dangerous?"

"Yes. I would advise that. Do you want one of my aurors placed in your department in case?"

"I'll think about. You can keep that stuff they're copies."

"Thanks, Dudley."

"No problem Harry."


	7. Back To Work

**Sorry this took me longer than expected. Hope you like it and I own nothing..**

**Chapter Seven: Back to Work**

Tuesday morning came and neither Draco or Hermione was thrilled to be going back to work they had enjoyed their weekend too much. They sat at their kitchen table and went over their schedules for the week while they ate breakfast. This was the only time during their week that they talked about work at home. They had made a rule early on in their relationship that they didn't talk about work at home unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Ok this week isn't really that bad work wise" Hermione said as she looked over her date book. "We're busy, but, it doesn't look like we'll actually be at work that much."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we have a half day tomorrow. You have your follow-up on your shoulder to get cleared to full auror duty."

It's about bloody time he thought. "I thought that wasn't until later in the afternoon?"

"It's not. I figured we could go out to lunch before the appointment."

"Ok. You don't have to go with me though."

"Yes I do, because if I don't you'll probably try to bully the healer into clearing you for duty even if you're not ready."

"Fair enough" he grumbled. She had a point though he was determined to be cleared for field work being behind that desk everyday was starting to get to him. "Well, what else do we have?"

"Thursday is the meeting for all the department head. Are you going with Harry?"

"It will depend on what's going on that day, but, more than likely I will be."

"Friday I have another half day and you have to leave no later than four."

"Why?"

"Seriously Draco?"

"What?"

"The party for Pansy's new boutique is Friday night!"

He forgot about that but decided to be a smart ass anyway. "What new boutique?" Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Ow! I was kidding!"

"Sure you were."

"Do I really have yo go?"

"YES!"

"Fine."

Hermione stood up from the table, taking their dishes to the sink. "Come on it's 7:50 we better get going or you'll be late."  
"I wouldn't be late if you hadn't ambushed me in the shower."

"You weren't complaining about it earlier."

"I'm not complaining just stating a fact." Draco's mobile buzzed on the table.

"Who is it?"

"Text from Harry." he picked it up to read it.

**HARRY: When the bloody hell are you going to get here?**  
_DRACO: I'll be there in a minute I was delayed... don't get your wand in a knot._  
**HARRY: What do you mean delayed?**  
**HARRY: ARRG! Never mind I don't need to know**  
_DRACO: Good, because I didn't want to share the details of shagging my wife in the shower this morning. _  
**HARRY: SO DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT**  
_DRACO: What did you want that couldn't wait until I got there?_  
**HARRY: Just come straight to my office when you get here.**  
_DRACO: All right I should be there in about 10 minutes_

"Where did you learn to text so fast?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged. "It's easier with this pie-phone you got me."

"It's an iPhone."

"Whatever it's easier to use than the old one I had."

"Ok. Are you ready to go?"

* * *

Draco walked into Harry's office ten minutes later just as he said he would.

"What's going on that's so important that I couldn't go to my own office first." Draco asked not hiding his annoyance.

"You're going to want to sit down for this" Harry said as he pulled the files from Dudley out of his desk and tossed them on top.

Draco pulled out one of the chairs across from Harry and sat. "What are these?" he asked picking up the files.

"Take a look." There was a knock at the office door. "Come in."

In walked Dean and Seamus carrying a stack of files of their own.

"Where are these pictures from?" Draco asked.

"Long story." Harry answered.

"But the necklace? It's locked up in our evidence vault at Gringotts."

"That's what we thought too." Dean interrupted. "We pulled and inventory like you asked Harry and I'm sorry it's not the only item missing."

"What else is missing?" Harry and Draco asked simultaneously.

"Four items including the necklace. A pocket watch, a bracelet, a ring and the necklace."

Harry groaned.

"Oh, but it gets better" Dean said sarcastically. "All the items were at some point in possession by a member of the Malfoy family."

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco groaned. He had turned over all questionable Malfoy family heirlooms the day his father went to Azkaban and he hasn't thought about them since.

"Sorry mate he was totally trying to set you up." Seamus said as he laid his stack of files on the desk.

"So what are these files?" Harry asked.

"They are all the dark object cases that were assigned and closed under Ron's name. All of them say that the item was located and put into evidence. Obviously the items aren't there."

Harry was looking over one of the files as Seamus spoke we saw the approval signature on the bottom and groaned.

"What?" asked Draco.

"It's your signature"

Draco took the file and looked at the signature. It looked like his signature, but, something wasn't right about it. "Are you sure it looks too... perfect"

"You're right. It was forged. The muggle way" Seamus answered. "We're figuring that - that Foster guy was creating all of the false documents for him."

"But, having a muggle forge wizard documents would be a violation of the Statute of Secrecy."

"It would if Foster was muggle, but, he's a squib and - " Seamus was cut off by a knock on the office door.

"Come in" Harry said.

Emily walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, I just received a note from Mrs. Malfoy's office and she and Mrs. Potter will be down in twenty minutes to collect you. She also said that you both probably won't be back in the office today."

"Thank you, Emily" Draco said dragging a hand down his face.

When Emily closed the door Dean and Seamus erupted in laughter.

"I don't get what's funny" Harry said looking to Draco for an explanation. Draco just shrugged.

"You two so are whipped!" Seamus said trying to compose himself.

"Are not!" Harry and Draco both said.

"Oh, you are too" Dean had stopped laughing and started collecting the files from Harry's desk. "But, I don't blame you your wives can be bloody terrifying when they want to be you're probably safer that way."

"Just get all this stuff out of here I don't want Ginny and Hermione seeing." Harry said pushing the files away. Five minutes later Seamus and Dean left the office. Harry looked at Draco "You know you're wife can be really bossy."

"No kidding." Draco said with half a laugh as he went to his office to wait for Hermione.

* * *

Draco heard Hermione and Ginny coming down the hall, he grabbed his jacket and briefcase and met them. He gave Hermione a quick kiss before Harry walked out his door. "So, why am I being dragged from my office today without my consent?"

"I got a call from Pansy, our dresses are ready for the party on Friday and we thought that we would go pick them up then go to lunch together."

"If you're picking up dresses then why do Harry and I have to go? And wouldn't you rather it be just you girls for lunch?"

"Do you not want to spend the afternoon with your wife?"

"Of course I do!"

"That's what I thought. Besides we're also going to pick out a new shirt and tie for you that matches my dress so we match at the party."

Draco grumbled and Harry laughed.

Ginny gave Harry a look. "I don't know what you think you're laughing at you're going to the party too."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. Harry left directions with Emily for while they are out that Dean and Seamus were in charge and to call his or Draco's mobile if there was an emergency.

"Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked as they stepped on to the lift.

"Oh, we're flooing to our house and I figured Draco would drive since her shop is in muggle London." Hermione answered.

* * *

Draco parked his Range Rover and opened the door for Hermione and they all made their way inside Pansy's shop.

"OH! YOU'RE HERE!" Pansy shrieked when she saw the group come in. "The dresses are in the back let me go get them." Two minutes later she was back with two garment bags. She handed one each to Hermione and Ginny and directed them to the dressing rooms.

"Place looks great Pans." Draco said giving his friend a hug.

"Thanks! I'm so excited. I hope this place does as well as my other one in Diagon Alley."

"It will be great, don't worry about it." Draco said reassuringly. "Where's Blaise?"

"Oh, He'll meet us at the restaurant for lunch."

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room first, "Pansy this dress is amazing." The dress was strapless and a dusty pink that came to just above her knees.

"You look beautiful, love." Draco said kissing her cheek.

"Ginny what's taking so long." Pansy yelled towards the dressing room.

"I'm coming" Ginny called back stepped out. If Harry's jaw could have literally hit the floor it would have.

"Am I brilliant or what?!" Pansy said.

"Ginny you look amazing." Harry said

It was a long ivory strapless dress with a with pinky-orange flower on it that looked like it was painted with water colors.

"Ok, go get changed back you two then we can head to lunch" Pansy ordered.

* * *

Blaise greeted them outside the restaurant for lunch.

"Hey, mate how's the shoulder?" Blaise asked Draco as he held the door open.

"It's fine. I just wish the healer would clear me for field duty already." Draco grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like you having to do the paper work all the time. I might have to send an owl to St. Mungos asking them to hold off for a few more months." Harry said.

Draco growled and gave Harry a little shove and the girls giggled as the waiter lead them to their table. As they all took their seats none of them noticed the red haired man at the bar watching them.


	8. Gone

**He's Chapter 8 - I own nothing.**

**Chapter Eight: Gone**

He sat at the bar and waited for Foster to get there. What was taking him so long, he thought.

"Another beer, sir?" The bartender asked taking the empty bottle.

"Yeah" he said turning his back to the door.

He heard a group coming in and the hostess greeted them. The man holding the door was talking and another of them said something to make the women with them laugh. He looked over his shoulder, _OH SHIT_. Of course it was his luck that of all the restaurants in muggle London they go to the one that he is at. The door opened again and this time it was Foster.

Foster walked up to the bar. "Why the bloody hell do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Ron jerked his chin to the table in the corner, where the group was ordering. It took everything in him not to scream when the blond put his arm around the petit brunette and gave her a kiss.

"Who are they?"

Ron took a long drink of his beer. "Well, then man with the glasses is Harry Potter himself and the red haired woman next to him is his wife - my sister. The black man is Blaise Zabini and the woman next to him is Pansy Parkinson."

"Who's the other two?"

"That, is Malfoy and Hermione Granger" he spit.

"Ok?" Foster could tell he was irritated with the last pair. He recognized the names even if he didn't know the faces and knew better then to ask questions. He pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and slid it across the bar.

"This is it then?"

"Yep. Muggle drivers license and passport. It was made by my best guy so you won't have any trouble."

"Good. I don't need anymore trouble."

"Well then you should get out of London sooner rather than later."

"Why? Not that I'm not leaving, but, why?"

"I heard from a friend that a muggle detective has his people looking for you. I guess we we're seen a few weeks ago, but, I have no idea how they ID'd you. It's a Detective Dursley so keep your head down."

"Did you say Dursley?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, bloody hell."

"What?"

"Dudley Dursley is Harry Potters cousin. So, whatever he has on me I'm sure he shared with Harry."

"You're shitting me."

Ron slipped the envelope in the jacket. "No I'm not."

Foster checked his watch. "Look mate I got to go. Remember keep your head down and maybe out paths with cross again" he smirked.

Ron just nodded and turned back to the bar.

"Having another, sir?" asked the bartender.

"No, I think I'm done here" he left his money on the bar. He took one last look at the group in the corner and walked to the door. He stopped at the hostess desk and pulled a gold coin from his pocket.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked the hostess.

"Of course, sir"

He handed her the coin. "Five minutes after I leave I need you to take the coin over to that table in the corner and give it to the man with the glasses."

She shrugged at the odd request. "Not a problem sir."

Ron nodded in thanks and left.

* * *

They were all laughing so hard at Blaise's story of how this couple that (Blaise's law practice was representing the husband) were getting a divorce and how they got into it the middle of his office fighting over their dogs. He and the other lawyer had to pull them apart "- it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." he was saying. None of them noticed the pretty blond hostess come up to the table.

"Excuse me, sir." she said speaking to Harry.

"Yes. I'm sorry" he regaining his composure.

"I was asked to give this to you" she handed him the coin.

Harry's eyes went wide "Who gave this to you?"

"Man at the bar he left five minutes ago."

Harry ground his teeth together "Thank you."

"Can I get you anything else?"

Draco spoke up "No, I think we're all fine right now. Thank you."

She nodded and walked back to the door.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry passed her the coin. "Oh my Merlin!" she gasped.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny demanded. Hermione slid the coin to her.

"Will one of you please explain what that bloody coin is?" now it was Draco demanding.

"It's Ron's" Hermione whispered. Draco tightened his arm around her.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, it's one of the ones we used fifth year. He put a message on it..." Harry said.

"What's it say?" Blaise asked.

"_Tell mum I'm safe._" Ginny whispered and blinked back tears.

"Can I get you any dessert this afternoon?" Their waitress asked.

"No, thank you not today. Can you bring the check please?" Blaise answered.

"Separate checks?"

"No, just one lunch is on me today." Blaise smiled at her.

Harry and Draco walked back into the auror offices and hour later.

"I wasn't expecting you back today?" Emily said when Harry stopped at her desk. Draco kept walking to his office and slammed the door.

Emily jumped and Harry rolled his eyes. "What's that about?"

"We had and interesting lunch. I need you to get Kingsley down here tell him it's urgent. Fetch Dean and Seamus too please."

Twenty minutes later Kingsley opened Harry's office door. "This better be good" he said as he took one of the seats across from Harry.

"You have no idea" Harry sighed and tossed the coin to him. "It's Ron's" Harry said before he could ask.

"Where did you get it?"

"We were at lunch in muggle London and he left this with the hostess."

"And you didn't see him?"

"Nope. He was at the bar apparently. We never saw him."

"I guess there's nothing we can do at this point."

"Not necessarily, I have a contact with the London police he's going to get the security footage from the restaurant, but, it's going to take a few days."

"Well, at least that's something." Kingsley got up to leave "keep me informed" he said as he closed the door.

Harry look at Dean and Seamus. "You guys keep doing what you've been doing for now. I'll let you know when I hear about the security footage." They both nodded stood up to leave. Harry turned his chair around to face Draco. "You. Go home."

"But-" Draco started to protest.

"No!" Harry cut him off. "You're too mad to do any good here today and go ahead and take tomorrow off while you're at it."

Draco grunted and stormed out of the office to his own and slammed the door again.

* * *

Draco tried to work on the cases on his desk for another hour before he finally gave up and decided to go home.

He was already pulling off his tie before he stepped out of the floo and had his shirt untucked by the time he reached the top of the stairs. He opened the the bedroom door and was assaulted by his favorite sent in the world and immediately his trousers were too tight. The jasmine and vanilla sent that coming from the bathroom was killing him.

"Every bloody time" he muttered. He walked to the bathroom shrugging off his shirt and undid his belt. He stood in the door way and watched his wife massage the lotion into her legs. He let out a sigh.

Hermione looked up. "I know the feeling."

Draco laughed. "You have no idea." He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"So? What do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

"First, I'm going to take you back to the bedroom and shag you senseless. Don't roll your eyes at me, you knew that was coming the minute you pulled that lotion out of the cabinet."

"You're right I did. So what about after the shagging." She said as she pulled him the the bed.

"Well I was think pizza and a movie downstairs." He pulled his belt off and kicked out of his trousers.

"What movie?"

"The Princess Bride?"

"Perfect."

They fell onto the bed as he crushed his mouth to hers.

* * *

Ron stood on the hill across from the Burrow and stared at his childhood home saying his silent goodbyes before he disappeared. The lights were on in the kitchen and he wondered what his mother was cooking. He shook the thought from his head and apparated to his next stop.

He was in the shadows of the park across from 12 Grimauld Place and watched Teddy chasing James around the living room through the window. He saw Ginny come in to the room the boys followed her out. He caught a glimpse of Harry walking past the doorway on the other side of the room. They must be getting ready for dinner he thought. He had one more stop to make and then he was leaving London for good.

He stared at the house from across the street. He watched a pizza delivery man pull up and walk up to the door, good thing he used a disillusionment charm he thought. He held his breath hoping she would answer the door, but, she didn't. He watched Malfoy pay the delivery man and go back inside. He moved his attention to their living room window, Hermione was walking in from another part of the house carrying a couple beers. Malfoy was standing at the telly doing something and then sat down on the couch next to her. They were laughing and happy.

He'd tortured himself enough. It was time to go.

* * *

hope you like it Please review.


	9. It's Better This Way

**Ok, I finally updated! Yea Me. Honestly after the last chapter I was just stuck I kind of ended up making Ron a bigger part of the story than I wanted, but, I think for now I've wrapped that whole thing up with this chapter. I'm also going back and editing a couple things in previous chapters mostly spelling errors and I changed the rating to M just to be safe.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: It's Better This Way**

It had been six months since there had been any sign of Ron and two weeks ago they had recovered the last of the items that he had taken from the evidence vault. The task of locating Ron Weasley was not a priority at this point since it had been so long with out any leads. Draco and Harry were happy to move the case to the cold case unit that was until Molly Weasley stormed into Harry's office in the middle of a meeting to Kingsley and Draco.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE DONE LOOKING FOR HIM?" Molly shrieked.

The three men cringed.

"Molly-" Harry stared

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME HARRY. THAT IS MY SON AND I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"Molly! He's went muggle! He hasn't used magic! He's changed his identity the muggle way and he's done a pretty good job of it." Harry took a breath and looked at Draco. He was checking his watch and you could feel the stress he was under radiating from his body... Molly wasn't helping matters.

"You have to realize Molly it's better this way." Harry said softly. "You can't honestly say that you want to see him in Azkaban, because that's what will happen _if_ he is found."

"I just want him here and I still don't believe that he actually did all the things you say he's done." She noticed Draco checking his watch again. "And you!" pointing at Draco. "Checking the time every five seconds like you have something better to be doing than your job!"

Draco's nostrils flared, he didn't want to lose control of his temper his nerves were on edge as it is he had to keep it together today for Hermione.

"We wouldn't even have this mess if Hermione had just stayed with Ron instead of picking you instead. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT GIRL WAS THINKING!"

Draco was up from his chair and in Mrs. Weasley's face before Harry or Kingsley could stop him. He knew that she didn't know the real reason why Hermione broke it off with Ron, but, he wasn't going to let her talk about Hermione that way.

"LEAVING THAT IDIOT WAS THE BEST THING SHE'S PROBABLY EVER DID! HE DIDN'T DESERVE HER!" Draco screamed.

"AND YOU THINK YOU DO?" Molly screamed right back.

"I DO MORE THAN HE EVER DID BECAUSE I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON HER AND IN HER OWN BED NO LESS!"

The look on Molly Weasley's face was priceless she pulled herself together to start screaming again "I DON'T-"

"No! You will let me finish!" Draco wasn't screaming at this point he was trying to reign in his temper. "I have enough stress in my life right now and I honestly don't give a rat's ass if we ever find you bloody son! Closing this case is one less thing to worry about." He checked his watch "Now, if you'll excuse me I have an appointment." He stormed out of Harry's office and headed down to Hermione's.

* * *

"Well, you knew that's was bound to happen." Kingsley said breaking the silence in Harry's office after Draco left.

Harry just nodded. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his friend was going through right now, he sighed. "I'm just glad it happened here and not out in the field."

"Harry?" Molly finally spoke. "Is what Draco said about what happened between Ron and Hermione true.?"

"Yes." Harry knew Molly would find out the truth about their breakup someday he just didn't want to be the one to tell her. "Yes, it's true. She caught him with Lavender Brown in her bed." Harry said slowly.

Molly was horrified. Harry continued to tell about that day. "It was the day that Hermione slipped in the hallway here at work and sprained her ankle. She had tried getting a hold of Ron, but, wasn't having any luck, I was in the middle of auror training that day and couldn't leave, so she called George. He helped her get home and was with her when she caught them. Before she could do anything George apperated her to Ginny at our house and then he went back to her apartment and told Ron the he and Hermione were done and he had an hour to get his stuff and get out. Ron left on his little trip three days later."

"Why didn't you all tell me?" Molly asked.

"That was all Hermione." Harry said with a little laugh. "She didn't want you to be upset with him. She figured as mad as the rest of us were about the situation that it was enough. And she knew the whole situation would crush you and she didn't want to see you hurt."

"Oh my. Sweet girl." Molly whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Hermione is a very sweet young lady and she and Malfoy are good for each other." Kingsley said. He had been so quite through the whole thing that Harry had almost forgotten about him being in the office. "It's just a shame with everything that they've dealt with in the last months."

"Everything they've dealt with? What are you talking about? Is something else going on?" Molly asked to the pair.

Harry looked at Molly Weasley with sad eyes and debated telling his mother-in-law what was going on with Hermione. He took a deep breath "Hermione's had two miscarriages in the last six months."

* * *

Draco was trying to take deep breaths as he walked down the hall to Hermione's office. He knocked on her door and heard a weak "come in" from the other side. Any anger he was still feeling from a few minutes ago what gone when he saw his wife's face. Her eyes were red and he face blotchy. Had she been crying all day? He hoped not. She gave him a small smile and got up from her desk. Draco pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on now. No, more tears we need to get going or we'll be late." Draco said softly. Hermione nodded into his chest and walked back to her desk and used her wand to fix her hair and make up before they left to meet with Healer Charles.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat in Healer Charles office waiting for her come back with their test results from two weeks prior. They heard the door open behind them and saw Healer Charles walk in another Healer.

"Hello. Sorry to keep you two waiting, I know you must be anxious." Healer Charles said.

"It's alright we haven't been here long." Hermione said.

"Good. Well, I would like to introduce you to my colleague Dr. Jones."

"You're a muggle?" Draco asked surprised.

"Draco" Hermione hissed.

"No, it's alright." Dr Jones said laughing. "I get it all the time. I'm a muggle-born wizard. After I did my healer training at St. Mungos I decided I wanted to go to muggle medical school."

Draco and Hermione nodded. "Well, what do you have for us?" Draco asked.

"Yes, well on the surface everything with your test results seemed normal and I couldn't find anything, but, luckily I decided to ask Dr. Jones here to take a look and I hope you are happy with what he found."

Dr. Jones took in their confused expressions and smiled. "First, off I want you to know that you will be able to have a baby so don't worry. The issue i found is a simple one to fix now that we know what it is."

"What is the issue?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy the simplest way to explain it without getting to technical is your blood is thicker than most and your blood tends to clot more quickly than others. So, essentially your body was just not sending the proper blood flow to the baby and eventually cutting off the blood to it altogether."

"So, how is this fixed?" Draco asked still feeling a little confused.

"Easy. You'll just have to take a muggle aspirin every day."

"It's that simple." Hermione asked wide eyed. Dr. Jones nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Draco said. "What's aspirin and why is it simple?"

"Sorry, aspirin is mostly used as a muggle pain relief but it's also used as a blood thinner." Healer Charles explained.

"Ok" Draco nodded. "So, all that has to happen is Hermione has to take one of these aspirin everyday until we get pregnant again and it will all be fine."

"Essentially, though you will have to continue to take the aspirin until about your sixth of seventh month depending on how you are progressing."

"So, we can start trying again right away?" Hermione asked.

"If that's what you want. I do recommend that you wait at least a month and let yourself have another menstrual cycle before you start, but, you don't have to. If you do decide to wait I also recommend not using the a contraceptive charm and to use condoms instead." Dr. Jones blushed a little at the last part.

Draco noticed Hermione blushing too and raised an eyebrow at her. She patted his hand and whispered "I'll explain later." Draco just nodded.

* * *

**I'm sure you're thinking I just made that whole blood thing up but I didn't my sister had this problem and taking the aspirin was what she had to do. I hope you liked this chapter. **


	10. Awkward Conversations

**Sorry this took so long got caught up in the holidays and work nearly killed me. Then the week after Christmas everyone in my house was sick. I finally just finished today.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Awkward Conversations**

"Why are there so many different kinds?"

Draco had never felt so embarrassed in all his life and that's saying something. Hermione had explained condoms to him in the car on the way to the pharmacy after the healer appointment and now here they both are standing in the isle gawking at their variety of choices.

"Seriously! There's like forty different kinds... This is ridiculous." Draco huffed. Hermione giggled at her husbands frustration.

"This isn't funny." Draco said trying to sound angry, but, really he was just trying to contain his own giggles at the situation.

"Ok, ok" Hermione to a breath to contain her giggles once a gain. "Look, we've just have to get over the awkwardness and pick one." Draco rolled his eyes. "Well it's pick one or no sex for a month I can go either way you decide."

"Fine, but, you pick" Draco huffed again.

Hermione smiled and scanned the shelves quickly and picked a box from the middle.

"What kind are those?" Draco asked not sure he really wanted to know.

"They are just _normal_ ones nothing fancy or special about them."

Draco took a deep breath "All right lets get home, because I can't take being in this isle much more."

"It's all right to be a little flustered Draco this whole thing is rather awkward..."

"It's not just that" he whispered. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. Draco put his hand on the small of her back and started leading her out of the isle as they walked he leaned down and whispered again. "As awkward as this is and despite my best efforts _I'm horny_."

Hermione glanced down at her husbands crotch and there was a slight bulge in his pants. Draco caught her looking and buttoned his suit jacket in an attempted to make it less obvious.

"Well, I suggest you get _that_ under control," Hermione giggled again as she walked toward the check out counter. Draco raised an eyebrow and adjusted his jacket again. Hermione sighed "we are supposed to be at my parents house in twenty minutes for dinner."

Draco face fell he'd forgotten about that and almost immediately the thought of sitting in his in-laws house for dinner with a hard-on eliminated his problem. No matter how long he and Hermione were together there was no chance in hell that he would be in father-in-laws presence with _that problem_.

Hermione finished paying and Draco followed he out to the car as they climbed in she smirked and asked "All better?"

"Yep, I'm good." Draco answered and started the car.

* * *

Harry sat at his desk shaking with laughter as Draco retold his conversation in the car with Hermione and the subsequent trip to the pharmacy.

"I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation," Harry said as he controlled his laughter.

"You have no idea! I was so embarrassed and turned on at the same time, it was awful." Draco groaned rubbing his hands over his face. He couldn't believe he was having this discussion with Harry he hadn't meant to it just kind of spilled out. "Not to mention I had to get my little problem under control before we got to Richard and Jean's."

"That's defiantly a -" Harry started but was cut off by a knock on the office door. "Come in."

Ginny opened the door walked in with Teddy. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Nothing of great importance." Draco answered and got up from his seat. "I thought you were having lunch with my lovely wife today?"

"Oh, I am, but, Teddy insisted that I bring him with me." The three adults in the room looked at the boy curiously. "However," Ginny continued "he will not tell me why just that he needed to see you, both of you."

"Ok." Harry said sounding a little unsure. "Why don't you go ahead and go meet Hermione I'm sure she's waiting on you and I will make sure he gets some lunch as well and back to the Burrow."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later Ted and make sure these two stay out of trouble." Ginny said.

"I'll keep them in line mum." Teddy answered as Ginny left the office and Draco closed the door behind her.

Teddy was sitting in the chair that Draco had previously vacated so, Draco moved behind Harry's and leaned against the credenza behind it. The three starred at one another for a minute, while Harry and Draco were assessing the the suddenly serious demeanor of the usually outspoken six-year-old, Teddy spoke first.

"I need to talk to you man to man." Teddy said completely serious.

Draco and Harry tried to hide their smiles. "Ok... Well, what is it that you want to talk about?" Harry asked have absolutely no idea what was going in his head.

Teddy let out a huff and crossed his arms over his check furrowed his eyebrows and spoke as forcefully as a six-year-old could "Where's Uncle Ron?"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Hermione I couldn't imagine having that conversation with Harry, granted it would have been the other way around, but, still." Ginny dabbed her eyes with her napkin she was laughing so hard she had tears.

"I know, it was awful," Hermione sighed. "The worst part was it was all technical, I felt like I presenting a school lesson. Then he was a flustered at the pharmacy and admitted that as awkward as it was he was aroused."

"You're joking" Ginny said choking on her pumpkin juice.

"No!" Hermione shrieked. "Then I had to remind him about dinner with my parents and that apparently solved his problem."

"I bet it did. Your father is intimidating even Harry still gets nervous around him. How was dinner anyway?"

"Oh, it was fine. Mum and dad are just happy that we have an answer and a solution now. Now that we are confident that there won't be anymore issues my mum is already planning a baby shower." Hermione gave Ginny and unsure smile.

Ginny reached across the table and patted her hand. "She's just excited Hermione. We all are. The healers said it would all be fine you need to believe that."

"I do believe it. I just don't want to count my chicken before they hatch. Once I'm pregnant and it sticks then I will be excited and plan to my hearts content."

"I don't doubt that" Ginny smirked. "So, how did it go once you got home?" Ginny asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"It didn't... I fell asleep in the car on the way home." Hermione answered sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well, there is always tonight... and then you'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend knowing that she would indeed spill all. She decided to change the subject. "What was going on with Ted? You said that you dropped him off with Harry and Draco."

"Yes... Well... He said that they need to talk man-to-man."

"About what?"

"Well I have an idea, but, I'm not certain."

"And?"

"I think he's starting to wonder where Ron is?"

* * *

Harry was not surprised by Teddy's rather blunt question he had actually been expecting it for some time. Draco, however, was speechless. Harry wasn't sure how much exactly Teddy had picked up on from himself or any of the other adults that he encountered on a daily basis. So, he decided that to play dumb was his best strategy at this point since he and Ginny hadn't yet discussed what to tell him if or when he asked.

"What do you mean Ted?" Harry asked him back cocking his head to the side.

"He hasn't been at Sunday dinner in forever and Gran gets all weepy when she looks at his empty seat."

Harry wondered if that's all he had caught was his absence at dinner, but, Teddy shocked them by jumping out his chair and pacing the office.

"And it's not just that! You think I don't notice, but, I do! I see you whisper and stop when me or James come in the room. You've tried to keep it from me, but, I heard things, James has too."

"What have you heard Teddy?" Draco asked gently.

"He did something... What did he do?" Teddy blinked back the tears forming in his eyes.

Draco and Harry looked at one another and in their silent discussion it was decided that the truth was best, but, not all of it.

Harry sighed and nodded "He made some bad choices."

"But where is he?" the boy persisted.

"Honestly, Ted... We don't know. When your dad and I found out about the choices he made we tried to talk to him about it, but, he got angry and left." Draco answered giving a very sugar coated version of the actual events.

"Did he hurt anyone?"

Harry nodded "Do you remember when Uncle Draco's arm was hurt?"

"Yeah, we couldn't play wrestling with him for ages. Uncle Ron did that?"

"He did... But, it's ok I'm all better now." Draco said trying to reassure him.

"Is Uncle Ron still in trouble?"

"Yes, he is... he's in a lot of trouble actually..." Harry said.

"What's going to happen when he comes back?" Teddy asked slightly panicked.

"_If_ he comes back Ted, Draco and I have to do our job." Harry answered hoping that would be enough and he would understand.

Teddy nodded he understood his dad had to do what was right, so, he knew what he had to do. He stood up and walked around Harry's desk and stood next to his chair and Harry swiveled the chair around to face him. Teddy sighed and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to his father. "I found this under my pillow last night" Teddy said quietly.

Harry unfolded the bit of parchment and his eyes widened when the saw the familiar scrawl.

_Hey Mate, You probably noticed that I haven't been around and I want to say sorry and don't worry about me. I'm sorry I'll miss your birthday and I know I promised to teach you to play keeper. I don't know when but I'll make it up to you. Give James a hug for me and give your mum and Aunt Hermione a kiss for me. Miss you. Uncle Ron_

* * *

"That's all it said?" Hermione asked as she massaged lotion into her legs.

Draco just nodded as he swished his mouthwash. When he finished he wiped off his mouth, "what bother me is how long it's been there, Teddy's birthday was weeks ago."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist "let it go" she whispered. "You and Harry turned it over to evidence, there's nothing more you can do." She pulled him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Now I believe that you and I have some unfinished business from yesterday."

That was all Draco need to as she said 'let it go' he pushed her back on the bed and began to snog his wife senseless as her nightgown and his underwear were discarded they forgot about _everything_ form the day.


	11. Unexpected Guests

**I finally got motivated to write and I'm sorry that it took me forever and a day to get an update out here. Life got busy and then unfortunately I just got lazy. I know what I want to happen next so hopefully I qont take as ling for the next chapter. **

**And of course I own nothing.**

**Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Guests**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yes, Ginny for the hundredth time it's fine. I don't know why you just didn't ask us in the first place. Don't worry you and Harry go - have your night out and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"You've never watched them by yourself before. When will Hermione be back?"

Draco rolled his eyes a habit he had picked up from his wife. "She went shopping with her mum," Draco glanced at the clock "and she should actually be back any time."

"All right." Ginny turned to the two boys sitting patiently on the couch. "You two be on your best behavior and have a good time with Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione."

"We always have the bestest time with Uncle Draco!" James squealed and Teddy nodded.

"We'll be good mum, promise." Teddy smiled and hugged Ginny bye.

"At least I don't have to worry about your two be pumped full of sugar staying here instead of with George."

"See nothing to worry about. Now, go! Have a good time!" Draco said pushing Ginny towards the floo.

"Gees! Hermione's bossiness is rubbing off on you. Bye boys I love you and be good for Draco," she said as she disappeared in the green flames.

Draco turned to the boys "all right what do you want to do first and what you do guys want for dinner?"

"Popcorn and ice cream!" James shrieked.

"Well, how about we start with pizza and after aunt Hermione gets home we'll discuss the popcorn and ice cream. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"So do you want to make a fort, watch a movie or play with the Lego's?"

"Can we play lego's now and then watch a movie later?" Teddy asked.

"Of course!"

_

"What in the name of Merlin possessed you to try and fit yourself in the Lego bucket?" Draco asked James who was grinning up at him.

"Teddy bet me a Chocolate Frog that I wouldn't fit." James answered as if that was a perfectly acceptable reason to practically fold himself in half. Teddy sat on the couch giggling.

Draco snapped his head towards him. "This isn't funny Teddy."

"I didn't think he'd actually try!" Teddy exclaimed trying to hold in his laughter.

"He's three! What did you expect!" Draco rubbed a hand over his face trying to decide how to get James out. "AHHH! You're mother is going to kill me!"

"Who's mother is going to kill you?"

Draco hadn't heard to front door open and was startled when he heard Hermione behind him. "You're back."

"Yes... I'm back. Who's going to kill you?" She said with a laugh as she set her shopping bags by the stairs.

"Mine." Teddy said casually taking a seat on the sofa.

"Teddy! James! What are you doing here?"

"Something came up and George couldn't keep them like Harry and Ginny had planned so I volunteered us. We didn't have plans this weekend so I figured it was all right." Draco said leaning against the back to the couch.

"Of course it's all right." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "So, again. Why is Ginny going to - James? Why are you sitting in the Lego bucket?" Hermione cocked her head to the side examining the site in front of her. She turned to Draco "He's stuck isn't he?"

Draco just nodded "I'm the worst babysitter ever." Teddy giggled. "I wouldn't get all smug over there mister because if I'm going down you're going with me." Teddy just laughed harder.

_

"Well the little monsters are _finally_ asleep." Draco said as he plopped down on the couch. Hermione was cleaning up the last of the popcorn the boys had eaten as they watched their movie.

"Wore you out did they?" She asked as she plopped down next to him. Draco just nodded and rubbed a hand down his face.

"How was shopping with your mother?"

"It was fine. It was nice to have a day that was just us." Draco put his arm across the back of the couch as she snuggled in closer to his side.

"I'm glad you had a good day." Draco put his arm around her as she leaned into his side.

"My parents know," she said relaxing into his arms.

"I told you I didn't care if you told them."

"Oh, I didn't tell them... I was waiting in the kitchen for my mum and dad came in to get a cup of coffee... he stood there looked at me for a second and just asked 'Are you pregnant?'. I couldn't lie." She giggled as she snuggled deeper into Draco's side.

"I would't have expected you to. How did he know?"

"He just said I looked happier. Then mum came down and she cried then I cried. She insisted that when I'm ready for them she buy my first maternity clothes."  
"Arrrg" Draco groaned. "I can see then fights now between your mum and mine over who gets to buy what."

"I'm sure we can compromise my mum can handle the muggle stuff and yours the magical."

Draco looked down at Hermione as she maneuvered herself so she was laying down with he head in his lap. "You're going to be a wonderful mother you know."

"And you're going to be a spectacular father."

_

_Tap tap tap tap_

"What the bloody hell is that tapping?" Draco mumbled as tried to wake. He rubbed his eyes and realized he and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch.

_Tap tap tap tap_

He gently lifted Hermione is lap and stood up. There was someone at the door, he checked the time "three in the morning... this better be good." He groused as he made his way to the door. Expecting a junior auror who did have access to his house and was too stupid to think to use a patronus at this time of the night. Jerking the front door open preparing to yell at whatever idiot was at his door. However, the person standing on his front step was a man he honestly thought he would never see again. Draco opened the door wider letting the man in and led him to the kitchen he took a seat at one of the bar stools and Draco leaned against the counter. Draco was silent thinking over which question we wanted to as first, but, his visitor spoke first.

"Look I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Weasley that is the understatement of the century."

**Ok so how was that? I know my sentence structure isn't the greatest but I'm working on it, I promise. Oh, and the incident with the lego bucket totally happened to my sister when we here kids and twenty years later it's still funny to us anyway. Until next time.**


End file.
